


The Unsigned

by thirteen_oak



Category: Hockey - Fandom, NHL - Fandom, ice hockey - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_oak/pseuds/thirteen_oak
Summary: This is a MDZS/CQL/National Hockey League AU. I regret nothing.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	The Unsigned

Wei Wuxian is Nazem Kadri.  
That's it, that's the fic. 

...

Ok here's how it goes down. Jiang Cheng is a stressed-out captain. His team has got a bunch of hot young talent and they're expected to do great things. Except. Except. It's way too easy to provoke Wei Wuxian. He's super talented but he will not stop getting in fights. And he's got a reputation, so the refs call him on everything.

Last year, Wei Wuxian got suspended during the playoffs, and their team lost in the first round. They can't do that again. Jiang Cheng is absolutely adamant that Wei Wuxian can't do that again. They need his scoring, they need his ability to piss off the other team, and they need him to protect his super-talented waterbug winger, Jiang Yanli.

Except. Except then. First round of the playoffs, Jin Guangyao pisses Wei Wuxian off by playing dirty (but somehow the refs never call it) and then Jin Zixun mouths off at him and Wei Wuxian just loses it, but ends up fighting Jin Zixuan instead when he comes to his winger's defense. Wei Wuxian gives Jin Zixuan a season-ending concussion. Wei Wuxian gets suspended. His team once again loses in the first round.

So Wei Wuxian gets traded to another team (and this is where the parallels with Nazem Kadri end). Wei Wuxian ends up on a line with Lan Wangji. And Wangji can't deal with this hothead. Wangji wins sportsmanship awards. Wangji plays a system. Wangji does not get into fights. (Except when he does.) Wangji does not want to be on a line with this man. Wangji does not want to be on a team with this man.

Wangji gets his wish when Wei Wuxian's contract is up the next season and he goes to the KHL. Wei Wuxian won't say why exactly. Rumors are it's the money, or maybe something darker... Lan Wangji tries not to listen. He got to know Wei Wuxian while they were on a line together. Annoying as he was, by the end, it had gotten to the point where Wangji felt like Wei Wuxian could get the puck to him through anything, past anyone. He'd go into a corner with two or three opposing players bearing down on him and somehow Wangji would have the puck on his stick a moment later. He plays with other wingers, but it isn't the same.

(At some point the epic romantic defenseman pair of Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen get traded away from each other)

(Nie Mingjue is a goalie and Nie Huaisang is an irresponsible defenseman. Jin Guangyao used to be Nie Huaisang's defense partner before he asked for a trade so that he could "go to a team with a chance of winning". Now Lan Xichen is his partner, and Nie Mingjue is constantly on the edge of a Goalie Deviation over the way Huaisang hangs Xichen out to dry)

Then Wei Wuxian comes back to the NHL and everyone's like ok but he's old now? And what was that whole thing with the years in the KHL? Maybe he's washed up, why does he still think he can compete in this league. 

And Wangji is just. He's just. I need this man on my wing. I need him. I need to find out if he's the man I thought I knew. I need to know if what we had was real. But he doesn't really say it, because he doesn't ask for things, and Wei Wuxian is like "oh hey coach back when we used to play together, Wangji always hated playing with me, haha let's never put him and me on the same line."

And coach is like yeah whatever, like I'd mess with my star's wingers for this overpriced publicity stunt that management has dropped on me with nothing more than a smile and "make it work." 

Then! Wangji's line is on a change, but one of his wingers screws up and there's a turnover, so he has to stay out, and now his team is pinned in their own defensive zone, and he's out with the wingers from a completely different line, this is fine, he can make this work, this is fine, he will personally block shots if he has to.

But it's Wei Wuxian's line who made it out onto the ice before the change had to turn back. And Wei Wuxian goes into a corner after the puck. And then, like magic, the puck is on Wangji's stick. He dekes around the other team's stunned defensemen and suddenly he's on an odd-man rush, him and the other guy on Wei Wuxian's line, some kid named Wen Ning who used to play in the KHL with Wei Wuxian and somehow came back with him.

The goalie's tracking Wangji, every goalie knows to keep his eyes on Wangji, so he passes to Wen Ning, expecting the kid to panic and give it right back, and maybe at least distract the goalie, but NO the kid SHOOTS IT and it's a DART and they SCORE and who knew that kid had a shot like that in him? Meanwhile Wei Wuxian got absolutely flattened at the other end of the ice, but he's still one of the first people to grab Wen Ning and Lan Wangji for the post-goal hug.

The Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian line becomes the stuff of other teams' nightmares.

Obviously the Juniors are the team's rookies. Lan Sizhui usually plays on a line with Lan Jingyi, but after a while, he starts joining the Wen Ning/Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian line on power plays, or replacing any one of the three when the coach wants to shake up the other team. Lan Sizhui is delighted to find out that the man his mentor told him about is actually everything he thought he was. Jin Ling (who was drafted by Jin Guangyao's team and raised on stories of The Awful Man Who Ended Jin Zixuan's Career, before he was traded as a prospect, to his great distress) finds out that everything is more complicated than it seems. 

Lan Wangji passes the Stanley Cup to Wei Wuxian when they win.


End file.
